


Maybe He's Not Unlucky

by shinji_nagisa



Series: Kawoshin AUs [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, Kaworu is an awkward dork, M/M, Shinji is shy, brief mention of asexual Rei, everybody is a bit ooc in this but the circumstances call for it, teacher!kaworu, waiter!shinji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinji_nagisa/pseuds/shinji_nagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji is having trouble with a customer and generally a bad day when an attractive guy decides to help him. When said hot guy starts showing up more and more at the bar he works, his friends tell him to just ask him out. He won't regret it.</p><p>Tumblr Prompt: I know that customer is being rude and I see you want to scream at them but you propably can't so let me do it for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe He's Not Unlucky

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for shy Shinji, kill me.

 

Shinji's day had been less than enjoyable since he woke up only to realise that he had run out of coffee -he simply can't function properly without coffee- and that his boss had called him on his day off just because he coworker had bailed again -damn you, Toji- so he had to work the night shift again. 

Aware that this would be an unlucky day, he carefully makes his way to the supermarket to buy coffee and a lot of much needed chocolate. The cashier noticed him eyeing the lubes and smirked.

"They are on discount every friday", she informed.

Shinji ignored the comnent and just payed for his things. It's been a long time since he last needed lube...

Back to his apartment, the brunet decided to do some cleaning. Though, as soon as he had closed his door, he heard someone ringing the bell almost frantically. 

When he saw Asuka through the crack, he knew his cleaning day was ruined. 

"What did she do this time?", he asked once his friend was inside and the door locked, knowing that the only reason she was here was another ridiculous fight with her girlfriend, Mari. 

"You won't believe it!", she said while walking to the kitchen as if in her own house. They weren't the best of friends when they had first met, but they quickly bonded over their neverending gayness. 

Shinji rolled his eyes, "Try me".

"She said that Edward is a horrible character

"Edward Cullen?"  
"Edward Elric".  
Damn Asuka and her anime, "So you are here because?"  
The girl looked at him befory dramaticaly gasping, "Edward and I are so alike, insulting him is like insulting me".  
"Explain just how are you and Edward Elric alike".  
He realised his mistake only after the words had left his mouth.  
"Well...", the redhead begun and didn't shut up for a good two hours.  
*  
After convincing Asuka that she and Edward are nothing alike, the girl decided to stay the night just to punish Mari for insulting her favourite anime character.  
Shinji went to work that night tired and expecting the worst. He wasn't disappointed.  
The bar he worked at was a gay one, for both men and women and was called "Rainbow". Very creative...  
In his two years working here, Shinji had never met a customer as fhe annoying perverted old men who ordered a new drink every few minutes and hiting on him without any shame.  
"It seems as if that old man is interested in a sexual relationship with you", Rei deadpaned, face as straight as ever. Despite working here, Rei is not gay or straight, but asexual.  
"I know, can't you take your orders from now on?", the brunet pleaded.  
"Excuse me, but I do not wish to interact with a person so vulgar", she declined and went to take orders fron new customers.  
"Hey, cutie!", the pervert called, "I want a refill. And while you are at it grab a "Sex on the bitch" for yourself".  
Resisting the urge to punch his remaining teeth off his mouth, Shinji made his way to the barman, Kaji, and asked for another glass of vodka, what the disgusting old man had been drinking all night.  
"If he tries anything just tell me and I'll kick his ass", Kaji offered as he filled the glass with the clear liquor.  
"I don't think it'll be wise for you to get into another fight with a customer, but thank you", he said and walked off to the dreaded table in the corner.  
As he leaned down to place the glass on the wooden surface, he felt a hand on his ass. He removed it and calmly said, "Please don't do that again".  
"Eh?", the man seemed shocked, "You're practically shaking that sweet little ass in front of me all night and you're asking me not to touch it? You're just begging for it with that tight short shorts of yours".  
The waiter boy tried to remain calm as he explained, "No part of my body has been shaken tonight and these shorts are a part of my uniform".  
The man ignored him though, and just moved both of his hands towards Shinji's hips for the second time that night. Though, before he could touch him, his hands were pushed away by pale ones.  
"Disgusting", a smooth voice said and the brunet turned around to see a gorgeous man standing beside him. His white hair and red eyes matched his fair skin and tall stature, making him irresistible in Shinji's eyes.  
"Completely disgusting", the beautiful stranger continued, "This poor boy has done nothing but his job all night, has treated you politely when anyone else would have soaked you with alcohol and that's what you do? You sexually harass him? Because that's what you've been doing! You should be thankful a person like him had the patience to deal with you, but no, you must touch his behind! You are trully a disgrace to the community! Just pay and leave, you have caused enough trouble for everyone here".  
By the time the white haired man was done talking, the pervert had already left his money on the table and was making his way out the bar.  
"Pretty boys don't know what they want!", he yelled and shut the door.  
The waiter turned to his saviour with a blush on his cheecks, "Thank you. I would have done it myself but I didn't want to get in trouble".  
"It was nothing", the stranger replied, "Everyone in here wanted to hand him his ass, really".  
Shinji laughed a bit at the comment, "I'm Shinji", he introduced himself, extending his hand.  
The man shook it firmly before giving his name away, "Kaworu. Pleased to meet you".  
*  
After the unpleasant incident, Kaworu had become a regular at "Rainbow" and Shinji had developed a new crush.

His friends insisted that the other was was interested in him too, but the boy was far too shy to try his luck and ask him out.  
"Do it or I will", Kaji teased.  
"It is obvious that he too is interested in a sexual relationship with you", Rei commented.  
"You need to get laid", Mari and Rei said in unision. They had gotten over that Edward Elric fight.  
Fortunately for him, the man asked him out first.  
It happened on a Friday that the bar was surprisingly empty. Kaworu had ordered a cranberry vodka and when Shinji had bent down to place the glass on the table, Kaworu had stuttered in his ear, "I-I don't know if you are interested in me as I am in you b-but I would really like it if I could take you out on a d-date on your next day off".  
Shinji had blushed scarled and then answered, "I'd love to".

* 

Shinji had never had so much fun in any of his previous dates. He and Kaworu had chosen a hole-on-the-wall italian restaurant were they spent time eating pasta and getting to know each other. 

He had told him that he is an art student about to graduate and 21 years old. In return he found out that the albino is a high school biology teacher and 28 years old. 

"D-does the age difference b-bother you, Shinji?", the older man asked. With the way his name sounded on Kaworu's nervous lips, Shinji could only answer, "Not at all".

Kaworu smiled at him in a way that lit all his face up. The smile that Shinji returned him was bright and warm.

"What do you want to do after finishing university?", Kaworu's interest was written all over his face, making Shinji eager to answer them.

"I want to write comic books", he replied in between bites of his food, "I already draw them but never got the courage to find a publisher".

"You should", the teacher advised, "You have nothing to lose". "I certainly will. I might be a bit shy but I will chase my dreams", he made a mental note to show his confidense more, amused at Kaworu's surprised look, "Do you have any hobbies?".

"I love playing the piano", he answered, "And right now I've been working on a biology book that I hope will replace what we teach now. They are quite too difficult for high schoolers to understand".

Shinji hummed in agreement, "Biology wasn't my forte".

"There are a lot of difficult terms to remember", the man agreed.

After they had finished their meals, Kaworu suggested that they get ice cream on their way back home instead of desert.

As they walked towards the brunet's appartment, their hands were locked together without any words.

When Shinji informed him that they were almost there, Kaworu tensed.

"I-I had fun tod-day", he stuttered, "I would l-like to do this again. If you want to, that is".

The shorter boy blushed and looked down, "I'd like that, too". When he looked up again, Kaworu's face was close to his. When he didn't make any other move, Shinji leaned up and brought their lips together. The kiss was warm and soft, but soon became hot and passionate when Kaworu added his tongue to the mix. They moved together in a rythm until they were out of breath.

"Wow", they said in unision. They both laughed.

*

After their first date, many others had followed, but they were both too shy to take the final step.

That happened a thursday night that they hadn't planned to meet. Kaworu had suddenly shown up at the bar all flustered and embarassed.

"I-I want to take you home t-tonight, if y-you would like to", he took Shinji's hands in his. "Please", Shinji smiled. Once they were in Kaworu's appartment with the door locked, they became a mess of locked lips and roaming hands.

The albino picked him up bridal style and lead him to his bedroom, where he carefully placed him on the bed.

After that, a few minutes of silence followed as Kaworu nervously searched his room for lube and condoms.

"I can't understand how a teacher can be so awkward", Shinji commented.

The teacher walked towards him, essentials in hand, "Well there aren't any cute brunets in my classroom".

"I take it back", said brunet blushed, "That was smooth". Kaworu chuckled and removed his shirt button by button, aware of Shinji's gaze on his upper body. When it was on the floor, he moved the smaller boy to stand on his knees and took his t-shirt off. The sight of each other's bodies had them both aching for more. Shinji was quick to undo the fly of his partner's pants, but when they were on the floor with the rest of their clothes, he was too shy to remove the black boxer briefs. Instead, Kaworu pushed him back on the bed gently and removed his uniform shorts.

They were both in their underwear when the albino sat between Shinji's parted legs and rolled his hips. The feeling of their erections rubbing together had them both panting and moaning.

"You're so beautiful, Shinji", Kaworu breathed and leaned down to kiss him. When they pulled back, all movement stopped for the shake of getting naked.

Sucks and kisses on his neck and collarbone had Shinji asking for more, so Kaworu took on nipple in his mouth and sucked hard.

"Ah", Shinji moaned loudly. His other peak was given the same treatment before he felt a tongue moving from his belly button and down to the tip of his cock.

"Y-you're so good at this", he groaned, "How?". "

"I'm a biology teacher", he reminded and took the hard member in his mouth. He made a show of rythmically bobbing his head up and down and then sucked on the sensitive tip.

As he pulled away, his gaze was on Shinji and the later couldn't look away, captivated by the man in front of him. He gave a kiss to the base and then moved to get the lube from the end of the bed.

Once his fingers were well slicked he lifted his lover's hips and placed a pillow beneath them. Satisfied, he slowly pushed a single digit in the smaller one's entrance.

"Tell me if it hurts". He moved slowly in and out until three fingers were inside, then he curled them and waited for the desired reaction.

"Ah!", Shinji's moan was loud and desperate. He had found it. "Please", the boy beneath him writhed, "I'm ready".

Kaworu simply obeyed by rolling the condom on his erection and lubing himself up.

He searched Shinji's eyes for permission, which was given with a determined nod, and gently sunk in.

His lover was hot and tight, but he kept himself in check and waited for his to adjust. He propably needed it,too, or he would blow his load embarassingly soon.

"You can move now", Shinji said in a small voice.

It was all he needed to pull back before pushing back in firmly. And then repeat it again and again.

It wasn't long before they were both moaning loudly, overcome by pleasure and the need to release. Kaworu shifted and changed his angle before continuing his movement. He was rewarded with another loud cry and a broken plea.

"Touch me, please", Shinji kept repeating. He stroked up and down the brunet's hard lenght in time with his thrusts, that had become unregular. Shinji was the one to finish first, Kaworu's name on his lips. The later followed a few moments after, collapsing on top of the hot body underneath him. It took them a lot of time to come to their senses , but once they did, they hugged close to each other and laughed. "Is it midnight already?", Shinji asked. "Yeah", Kaworu answered, "It's friday now. It is your day off and I can call in sick, if you want to spend the day with me". "Friday", Shinji repeated, "It's free lube day".

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the smut was better this time.


End file.
